Videl Satan Son(Universe 7)
Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She is Gohan's wife and the mother of Pan. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped bangs and the sides reaching down to her cheeks to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a white shirt with tight spandex bike/compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" shirt with orange sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki,2 a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.,4 however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Screenshots |-|Dragonball Z Screenshots= 280px-VidelSatanSaiyamanSaga01.png 57.png 48;.PNG 49;.PNG 42-1484526407.PNG 41-1484526407.PNG 39-1484526393.PNG 38-1484526380.PNG 37-1484526380.PNG 36-1484526321.PNG 33-1484526292.PNG 32-1484526292.PNG 31-1484526146.PNG 30-1484526132.PNG 29-1484526131.PNG 28-1484526119.PNG 27-1484526119.PNG 26-1484526105.PNG 25-1484526105.PNG 24-1484526090.PNG 23-1484526090.PNG 22-1484526075.PNG 21-1484526075.PNG 20-1484526061.PNG 19-1484526061.PNG 16-1484526028.PNG 15-1484526028.PNG 14-1484526012.PNG 13-1484526012.PNG 12-1484525998.PNG 11-1484525998.PNG 10-1484525951.PNG 9-1484525937.PNG 8-1484525937.PNG 7-1484525899.PNG 6-1484525885.PNG 5-1484525885.PNG 49-1485923839.PNG 48-1485923830.PNG 47-1485923822.PNG 46-1485923822.PNG 45-1485923812.PNG 44-1485923790.PNG 43-1485923776.PNG 42-1485923767.PNG 41-1485923767.PNG 39-1485923756.PNG 40-1485923682.PNG 38-1485923667.PNG 37-1485923667.PNG 36-1485923655.PNG 35-1485923654.PNG 34-1485923642.PNG 33-1485923642.PNG 32-1485923631.PNG 31-1485923631.PNG 30-1485923617.PNG 29-1485923617.PNG 28-1485923604.PNG 27-1485923604.PNG 26-1485923592.PNG 25-1485923592.PNG 24-1485923578.PNG 23-1485923578.PNG 22-1485923564.PNG 21-1485923564.PNG 20-1485923550.PNG 19-1485923550.PNG 18-1485923536.PNG 17-1485923535.PNG 15-1485923523.PNG 16-1485923523.PNG 14-1485923508.PNG 13-1485923508.PNG 12-1485923495.PNG 11-1485923455.PNG 10-1485923442.PNG 9-1485923434.PNG 8-1485923426.PNG 5-1485923401.PNG 4-1485923390.PNG 3-1485923380.PNG 2-1485923380.PNG 1-1485923368.PNG 2-1487813108.PNG 3-1487813121.PNG 4-1487813121.PNG 5-1487813135.PNG 6-1487813135.PNG 7-1487813179.PNG 8-1487813180.PNG 9-1487813192.PNG 10-1487813193.PNG 11-1487813205.PNG 12-1487813205.PNG 13-1487813218.PNG 14-1487813218.PNG 15-1487813232.PNG 16-1487813232.PNG 17-1487813247.PNG 18-1487813247.PNG 19-1487813263.PNG 20-1487813263.PNG 21-1487813279.PNG 22-1487813279.PNG 23-1487813293.PNG 24-1487813293.PNG 25-1487813308.PNG 26-1487813308.PNG 29-1487813322.PNG 30-1487813322.PNG Scene18121.png Scene18101.png Scene13681.png Scene13661.png Scene13641.png Scene13621.png Scene13601.png Scene13581.png Scene13461.png Scene13441.png Scene13421.png Scene11041.png Scene11021.png Scene11001.png Scene10981.png Scene23561.png Scene23541.png Scene23521.png Scene23501.png Scene23481.png Scene21121.png Scene21101.png Scene21081.png Scene21021.png Scene21001.png Scene20981.png Scene20421.png Scene20401.png Scene20381.png Scene20361.png Scene20341.png Scene20001.png Scene19981.png Scene18141.png DBZ 16055.png DBZ 16032.png DBZ 16009.png DBZ 15986.png DBZ 15963.png DBZ 11041.png DBZ 11018.png DBZ 10995.png DBZ 10972.png DBZ 08718.png DBZ 08695.png DBZ 08028.png DBZ 03336.png DBZ 03313.png DBZ 00944.png DBZ Kai EP 1110167.png DBZ Kai EP 1110144.png DBZ Kai EP 1109914.png DBZ Kai EP 1109891.png DBZ Kai EP 1109615.png DBZ Kai EP 1109592.png DBZ Kai EP 1109569.png DBZ Kai EP 1109546.png DBZ Kai EP 1109523.png DBZ Kai EP 1109500.png DBZ Kai EP 1109477.png DBZ Kai EP 1109454.png DBZ Kai EP 1109431.png DBZ Kai EP 1109408.png DBZ Kai EP 1108856.png DBZ Kai EP 1108833.png DBZ Kai EP 1108810.png DBZ Kai EP 1108787.png DBZ Kai EP 1108764.png DBZ Kai EP 1108741.png DBZ Kai EP 1108718.png DBZ Kai EP 1108695.png DBZ Kai EP 1108672.png DBZ Kai EP 1108649.png DBZ Kai EP 1108626.png DBZ Kai EP 1108603.png DBZ Kai EP 1108580.png DBZ Kai EP 1108557.png DBZ Kai EP 1108534.png DBZ Kai EP 1108511.png DBZ Kai EP 1108488.png DBZ Kai EP 1108442.png DBZ Kai EP 1121828.png DBZ Kai EP 1121805.png DBZ Kai EP 1121713.png DBZ Kai EP 1121690.png DBZ Kai EP 1121667.png DBZ Kai EP 1121644.png DBZ Kai EP 1121621.png DBZ Kai EP 1121598.png DBZ Kai EP 1121575.png DBZ Kai EP 1121552.png DBZ Kai EP 1121115.png DBZ Kai EP 1121092.png DBZ Kai EP 1121069.png DBZ Kai EP 1121046.png DBZ Kai EP 1119459.png DBZ Kai EP 1119436.png DBZ Kai EP 1119413.png DBZ Kai EP 1119390.png DBZ Kai EP 1114054.png DBZ Kai EP 1113663.png DBZ Kai EP 1113640.png DBZ Kai EP 1113617.png DBZ Kai EP 1113594.png DBZ Kai EP 1112766.png DBZ Kai EP 1112743.png DBZ Kai EP 1112720.png DBZ Kai EP 1121920.png DBZ Kai EP 1121897.png DBZ Kai EP 1121874.png DBZ Kai EP 1121851.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08879.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08856.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08833.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08810.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin05383.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin05360.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin05337.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin05314.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin05291.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin05268.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin05245.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin05222.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin05199.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin04072.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin04049.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24887.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24864.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24841.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24818.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24795.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24772.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24680.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24657.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24634.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24404.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24381.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin24358.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin22771.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin22748.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin18792.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin18769.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin18746.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin18723.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin18700.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin17688.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin12030.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin12007.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11984.png DBZKai1300783.png DBZKai1300806.png DBZKai1302554.png DBZKai1302577.png DBZKai1303865.png DBZKai1303888.png DBZKai1304003.png DBZKai1304026.png DBZKai1304049.png DBZKai1304072.png DBZKai1304095.png DBZKai1305544.png DBZKai1305774.png DBZKai1305912.png DBZKai1305935.png DBZKai1305958.png DBZKai1305981.png DBZKai1306004.png DBZKai1306533.png DBZKai1306694.png DBZKai1306717.png DBZKai1306878.png DBZKai1306901.png DBZKai1306924.png DBZKai1306947.png DBZKai1307062.png DBZKai1307085.png DBZKai1307108.png DBZKai1307476.png DBZKai1307499.png DBZKai1307798.png DBZKai1307890.png DBZKai1307913.png DBZKai1307936.png DBZKai1307959.png DBZKai1308074.png DBZKai1308097.png DBZKai1309845.png DBZKai1309868.png DBZKai1309891.png DBZKai1309983.png DBZKai1310006.png DBZKai1310052.png DBZKai1310075.png DBZKai1310121.png DBZKai1310144.png DBZKai1310167.png DBZKai1310190.png DBZKai1310259.png DBZKai1310282.png DBZKai1310351.png DBZKai1310374.png DBZKai1310397.png DBZKai1310420.png DBZKai1310443.png DBZKai1310466.png DBZKai1310489.png DBZKai1310512.png DBZKai1310535.png DBZKai1310558.png DBZKai1310581.png DBZKai1310604.png DBZKai1310627.png DBZKai1310650.png DBZKai1310673.png DBZKai1310696.png DBZKai1310719.png DBZKai1310742.png DBZKai1310765.png DBZKai1311340.png DBZKai1311363.png DBZKai1311570.png DBZKai1311593.png DBZKai1311616.png DBZKai1311639.png DBZKai1311984.png DBZKai1312076.png DBZKai1312099.png DBZKai1312122.png DBZKai1312145.png DBZKai1312168.png DBZKai1312191.png DBZKai1312214.png DBZKai1312283.png DBZKai1312306.png DBZKai1312421.png DBZKai1312444.png DBZKai1312467.png DBZKai1312490.png DBZKai1312513.png DBZKai1312536.png DBZKai1312605.png DBZKai1312628.png DBZKai1312720.png DBZKai1312743.png DBZKai1312789.png DBZKai1314606.png DBZKai1314629.png DBZKai1314675.png DBZKai1314698.png DBZKai1314721.png DBZKai1314744.png DBZKai1314928.png DBZKai1314974.png DBZKai1314997.png DBZKai1315020.png DBZKai1315043.png DBZKai1315342.png DBZKai1315365.png DBZKai1315388.png DBZKai1315411.png DBZKai1315434.png DBZKai1315664.png DBZKai1315687.png DBZKai1315733.png DBZKai1315756.png DBZKai1315779.png DBZKai1315802.png DBZKai1315825.png DBZKai1315848.png DBZKai1316492.png DBZKai1316515.png DBZKai1316975.png DBZKai1316998.png DBZKai1317021.png DBZKai1317044.png DBZKai1317136.png DBZKai1317159.png DBZKai1317182.png DBZKai1317205.png DBZKai1317228.png DBZKai1317504.png DBZKai1317527.png DBZKai1317550.png DBZKai1317573.png DBZKai1317596.png DBZKai1317619.png DBZKai1317642.png DBZKai1318033.png DBZKai1318056.png DBZKai1318424.png DBZKai1318447.png DBZKai1318470.png DBZKai1319390.png DBZKai1319413.png DBZKai1319436.png DBZKai1319459.png DBZKai1319482.png DBZKai1319505.png DBZKai1319597.png DBZKai1319620.png DBZKai1319643.png DBZKai1319689.png DBZKai1319712.png DBZKai1319735.png DBZKai1319827.png DBZKai1319850.png DBZKai1319873.png DBZKai1319965.png DBZKai1319988.png DBZKai1320011.png DBZKai1320034.png DBZKai1320057.png DBZKai1321161.png DBZKai1321184.png DBZKai1321207.png DBZKai1321230.png DBZKai1321253.png DBZKai1321391.png DBZKai1321414.png DBZKai1321460.png DBZKai1321529.png DBZKai1321552.png DBZKai1321575.png DBZKai1321598.png DBZKai1321736.png DBZKai1321759.png DBZKai1321782.png DBZKai1321805.png DBZKai1321897.png DBZKai1321920.png DBZKai1321943.png DBZKai1321966.png DBZKai1321989.png DBZKai1322012.png DBZKai1322035.png DBZKai1322311.png DBZKai1322334.png DBZKai1322357.png DBZKai1322380.png DBZKai1322403.png Kai1401057.png Kai1401177.png Kai1401201.png Kai1401225.png Kai1401273.png Kai1401297.png Kai1401321.png Kai1401345.png Kai1401369.png Kai1401393.png Kai1401417.png Kai1401753.png Kai1401777.png Kai1401801.png Kai1401825.png Kai1401849.png Kai1401873.png Kai1401969.png Kai1401993.png Kai1402017.png Kai1402041.png Kai1402065.png Kai1402185.png Kai1402209.png Kai1402233.png Kai1402377.png Kai1402521.png Kai1402569.png Kai1402593.png Kai1402761.png Kai1402785.png Kai1403265.png Kai1403289.png Kai1403313.png Kai1403337.png Kai1403361.png Kai1403385.png Kai1403409.png Kai1403433.png Kai1403457.png Kai1403481.png Kai1403553.png Kai1403577.png Kai1403865.png Kai1403889.png Kai1403961.png Kai1403985.png Kai1404009.png Kai1404033.png Kai1404057.png Kai1404177.png Kai1404201.png Kai1404249.png Kai1404321.png Kai1404345.png Kai1404417.png Kai1404441.png Kai1404489.png Kai1404561.png Kai1404585.png Kai1404609.png Kai1404729.png Kai1404753.png Kai1404873.png Kai1404897.png Kai1404921.png Kai1404945.png Kai1405209.png Kai1405233.png Kai1406769.png Kai1406793.png Kai1406817.png Kai1406841.png Kai1406865.png Kai1406889.png Kai1406937.png Kai1406961.png Kai1406985.png Kai1407153.png Kai1407177.png Kai1407201.png Kai1407225.png Kai1407249.png Kai1407273.png Kai1407297.png Kai1407321.png Kai1407417.png Kai1407441.png Kai1407561.png Kai1407585.png Kai1407609.png Kai1407633.png Kai1407705.png Kai1407729.png Kai1407753.png Kai1407777.png Kai1407801.png Kai1407849.png Kai1408041.png Kai1408065.png Kai1408089.png Kai1408113.png Kai1408137.png Kai1408161.png Kai1408185.png Kai1408209.png Kai1408233.png Kai1408257.png Kai1408281.png Kai1408305.png Kai1408329.png Kai1408353.png Kai1408377.png Kai1408401.png Kai1408425.png Kai1408449.png Kai1408809.png Kai1408833.png Kai1408857.png Kai1408905.png Kai1408929.png Kai1408953.png Kai1408977.png Kai1409001.png Kai1409025.png Kai1409049.png Kai1409073.png Kai1409217.png Kai1409241.png Kai1409265.png Kai1409289.png Kai1409601.png Kai1410177.png Kai1411785.png Kai1411809.png Kai1411881.png Kai1411905.png Kai1411929.png Kai1412361.png Kai1412385.png Kai1412409.png Kai1413297.png Kai1414425.png Kai1414449.png Kai1414473.png Kai1414497.png Kai1414881.png Kai1414905.png Kai1414929.png Kai1414953.png Kai1414977.png Kai1415001.png Kai1415025.png Kai1415049.png Kai1415073.png Kai1415097.png Kai1415121.png Kai1415337.png Kai1415361.png Kai1415385.png Kai1415409.png Kai1415481.png Kai1415505.png Kai1415721.png Kai1415745.png Kai1415769.png Kai1415793.png Kai1415817.png Kai1415841.png Kai1415865.png Kai1415889.png Kai1415913.png Kai1415937.png Kai1415961.png Kai1417857.png Kai1417881.png Kai1417905.png Kai1417929.png Kai1419369.png Kai1419393.png Kai1419417.png Kai1419441.png Kai1419681.png Kai1419729.png Kai1419753.png Kai1419777.png Kai1419801.png Kai1419825.png Kai1419849.png Kai1419873.png Kai1502689.png Kai1502713.png Kai1502737.png Kai1502881.png Kai1522777.png Kai1522753.png Kai1521481.png Kai1521457.png Kai1519585.png Kai1519561.png Kai1519537.png Kai1519489.png Kai1519465.png Kai1518313.png Kai1518289.png Kai1517473.png Kai1517449.png Kai1517425.png Kai1517401.png Kai1517185.png Kai1517161.png Kai1517137.png Kai1517113.png Kai1517089.png Kai1516633.png Kai1516609.png Kai1516513.png Kai1514017.png Kai1513993.png Kai1513969.png Kai1513945.png Kai1513273.png Kai1511161.png Kai1511137.png Kai1511113.png Kai1511065.png Kai1505041.png Kai1505017.png Kai1504993.png Kai1504969.png Kai1504921.png Kai1504897.png Kai1504873.png Kai1504849.png Kai1504825.png Kai1504801.png Kai1504297.png Kai1504273.png Kai1504249.png Kai1504225.png Kai1504201.png Kai1504177.png Kai1504057.png Kai1504033.png Kai1504009.png Kai1503985.png Kai1503913.png Kai1503889.png Kai1503865.png Kai1503841.png Kai1503817.png Kai1503721.png Kai1503697.png Kai1503673.png Kai1503505.png Kai1503457.png Kai1503433.png Kai1503409.png Kai1503385.png Kai1503361.png Kai1502905.png Kai1502857.png Kai1502833.png Kai1502809.png DBZKai1607945.png DBZKai1607849.png DBZKai1607825.png DBZKai1607777.png DBZKai1607753.png DBZKai1607729.png DBZKai1607705.png DBZKai1607681.png DBZKai1607657.png DBZKai1607201.png DBZKai1607177.png DBZKai1607153.png DBZKai1606625.png DBZKai1606601.png DBZKai1606577.png DBZKai1606553.png DBZKai1606529.png DBZKai1606505.png DBZKai1605401.png DBZKai1605377.png DBZKai1605305.png DBZKai1605281.png DBZKai1605257.png DBZKai1605233.png DBZKai1602977.png DBZKai1602953.png DBZKai1602929.png DBZKai1602905.png DBZKai1602881.png DBZKai1620305.png DBZKai1620281.png DBZKai1620257.png DBZKai1620233.png DBZKai1620209.png DBZKai1620185.png DBZKai1620065.png DBZKai1620041.png DBZKai1620017.png DBZKai1619993.png DBZKai1619969.png DBZKai1619945.png DBZKai1619921.png DBZKai1619897.png DBZKai1619873.png DBZKai1619849.png DBZKai1619825.png DBZKai1619801.png DBZKai1619777.png DBZKai1619753.png DBZKai1619729.png DBZKai1619705.png DBZKai1619513.png DBZKai1619489.png DBZKai1619465.png DBZKai1619441.png DBZKai1619417.png DBZKai1619393.png DBZKai1619369.png DBZKai1619345.png DBZKai1619321.png DBZKai1619297.png DBZKai1619273.png DBZKai1619249.png DBZKai1619225.png DBZKai1619201.png DBZKai1619177.png DBZKai1619153.png DBZKai1619129.png DBZKai1619105.png DBZKai1619033.png DBZKai1619009.png DBZKai1618985.png DBZKai1618961.png DBZKai1618937.png DBZKai1618913.png DBZKai1618889.png DBZKai1616321.png DBZKai1616297.png DBZKai1616273.png DBZKai1615361.png DBZKai1615385.png DBZKai1615409.png DBZKai1615697.png DBZKai1615721.png DBZKai1615745.png DBZKai1615769.png DBZKai1615793.png DBZKai1615817.png DBZKai1616105.png DBZKai1616129.png DBZKai1616153.png DBZKai1616177.png DBZKai1616201.png DBZKai1616249.png DBZKai1621241.png DBZKai1621217.png DBZKai1621193.png DBZKai1621169.png DBZKai1621145.png DBZKai1620857.png DBZKai1620833.png DBZKai1620809.png DBZKai1620785.png DBZKai1620665.png DBZKai1620641.png DBZKai1620617.png DBZKai1620593.png DBZKai1620569.png DBZKai1620545.png DBZKai1620521.png DBZKai1620497.png DBZKai1620473.png DBZKai1620449.png DBZKai1620425.png DBZKai1620401.png DBZKai1620377.png DBZKai1620353.png DBZKai1613417.png DBZKai1613225.png DBZKai1613201.png DBZKai1613177.png DBZKai1613153.png Scene16849-1.png Scene16825-2.png Scene16801-1.png Scene16777-1.png Scene16753-1.png Scene16417.png Scene16393.png Scene16369-0.png Scene16345 (2).png Scene16321-0.png Scene16297-0.png Scene16273-0.png Scene16153-1.png Scene15697.png Scene15673-0.png Scene15649-0.png Scene15625-1.png Scene10249-0.png DBZKai1604417.png DBZKai1604441.png DBZKai1604465.png DBZKai1604489.png Kai1502929.png DBZ Kai EP 1112697.png 57-1499290270.PNG 56-1499290213.PNG b6d5dfb1080b859f97966248280458cd.PNG Kai12900001 (592).png Kai12900001 (211).png Kai12900001 (191).png Kai12900001 (190).png Kai12900001 (189).png Kai12900001 (188).png Kai12900001 (187).png Kai12900001 (186).png Kai12900001 (185).png Kai12900001 (184).png Kai12900001 (157).png Kai12900001 (156).png Kai12900001 (155).png Kai12900001 (154).png Kai12900001 (148).png Kai12900001 (147).png Kai12900001 (146).png Kai12900001 (145).png Kai12900001 (743).png Kai12900001 (742).png Kai12900001 (741).png Kai12900001 (728).png Kai12900001 (707).png Kai12900001 (706).png Kai12900001 (705).png Kai12900001 (704).png Kai12900001 (701).png Kai12900001 (697).png Kai12900001 (637).png Kai12900001 (625).png Kai12900001 (624).png Kai12900001 (623).png Kai12900001 (616).png Kai12900001 (612).png |-|Yo Son Goku and his Friends Return Screenshots= 67-1.PNG 84-1.PNG 82-1.PNG 76-1.PNG 96-1.PNG 90-0.PNG 91-0.PNG 87-1.PNG 107-0.PNG |-|Dragonball Super Screenshots= 85v.png 24videl.PNG 92.png 51videl.PNG 22-1478891816.PNG 19-1478891815.PNG 18-1478891814.PNG 17-1478891814.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0504.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0501.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0500.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0499.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0495.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0494.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0330.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0326.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0325.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0318.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0317.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0316.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0314.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0313.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0312.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0015.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0014.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0013.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0137.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0136.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0482.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0379.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0378.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0377.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0375.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0374.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0373.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0372.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0370.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0123.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0122.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0121.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0629.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0628.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0627.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0284-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0271-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0412-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0410-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0378-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0377-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0347.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0346.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0344.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0345.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0283-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0270-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0268-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0269-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0425-0.jpg Image-1488949451.jpeg Image-1488949423.jpeg Image-1488949274.jpeg Image-1488949225.jpeg Image-1488949165.jpeg Image-1488949117.jpeg Image-1488949072.jpeg Image-1488949009.jpeg IMG 3747.JPG IMG 3748.JPG IMG 3746.JPG IMG 3741.JPG IMG 3740.JPG IMG 3739.JPG IMG 3738.JPG IMG 3737.JPG IMG 3736.JPG IMG 3735.JPG IMG 3730.JPG IMG 3729.JPG IMG 3728.JPG IMG 3723.JPG IMG 3721.JPG IMG 3720.JPG IMG 3719.JPG IMG 3718.JPG IMG 3717.JPG IMG 3716.JPG IMG 3715.JPG IMG 3714.JPG IMG 3713.JPG IMG 3712.JPG IMG 3711.JPG IMG 3710.JPG IMG 3709.JPG IMG 3708.JPG IMG 3707.JPG IMG 3706.JPG IMG 3705.JPG IMG 3704.JPG IMG 3703.JPG IMG 3701.JPG IMG 3784.JPG IMG 3783.JPG IMG 3782.JPG IMG 3781.JPG IMG 3780.JPG IMG 3779.JPG IMG 3778.JPG IMG 3777.JPG IMG 3776.JPG IMG 3775.JPG IMG 3773.JPG IMG 3774.JPG IMG 3772.JPG IMG 3771.JPG IMG 3770.JPG IMG 3769.JPG IMG 3768.JPG IMG 3767.JPG IMG 3764.JPG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0130a.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0129.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0128.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0127.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0126a.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0063.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0056.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0432.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0431.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0430.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0406.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0405.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0404.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0332.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0242.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0241.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0634.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0635.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0534.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0533.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0529.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0528-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0527.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0525-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0519.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0502.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0501-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0315.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0314-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0290-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0287-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0286-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0280.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0200.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0150.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0149.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0148.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0143.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0142.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0141-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0140.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0137-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0132-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0131-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0129-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0128-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0127 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0670.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0584.jpg Super (16).jpg Super (15).jpg Super (14).jpg Super (13).jpg Super (12).jpg Super (11).jpg Super (10).jpg Super (9).jpg Super (8).jpg Super (7).jpg Super (6).jpg Super (5).jpg Super (4).jpg Super (83).jpg Super (82).jpg Super (81).jpg Super (80).jpg Super (73).jpg Super (72).jpg Super (71).jpg Super (63).jpg Super (62).jpg Super (61).jpg Super (60).jpg Super (59).jpg Super (58).jpg Super (57).jpg Super (47).jpg 23-1499289132.PNG 84 (1)-3.PNG 107-1499458216.PNG 106-1499458182.PNG 103-1499458080.PNG 101-1499458046.PNG 100 (2)-0.PNG 97 (3)-0.PNG 96 (1)-3.PNG 93-1499457398.PNG 91 (1)-3.PNG 90 (2)-1.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (40).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (33).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (32).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (31).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (30).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (29).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (28).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (27).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (26).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (25).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (24).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (21).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (15).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (14).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (9).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (8).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (7).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (6).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (5).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (4).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (3).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186s2 (2).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0425-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0426-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0427.jpg 87videl.PNG 84gt.PNG Category:MILFS Category:GMILFS Category:Prodigy Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Superheroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Champions Category:Flight Category:Divas Category:Cosmic Force Category:Police Force Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Toonami Universe Category:Slave Category:Baseball Players Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Beastiality Category:Disguise Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Z Fighters Category:Deceased Category:C Class Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Indomitable Will